tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernie (Aztec Storm)
Ernie was the owner of the Angel Grove Juice Bar and Youth Center, the most popular hang out spot for teens in the area, and later Ernie's in San Orlando, Mexico. Ernie was around to lend a helping hand or advice to various characters, and was also a fan of the Power Rangers. Character History In fact, although he never told anyone, Ernie met a pair of Power Rangers when he was a child, back in 1974. The Weeping Angels sent several people, including Stellar Black Ranger Marco Smith, back in time to that point, and Ernie helped Marco keep the civilians calm until James arrived with the Kronos Cube to bring everyone back. James made the thirteen-year-old promise not to tell anyone about them, and Ernie kept that promise faithfully—in a way, practicing for the Rangers that came when he was an adult. He later joined a foreign service unit, retiring to return to Angel Grove and open the Juice Bar & Youth Center. Ernie was extremely popular with the Youth of Angel Grove, hosting parties, school activities, special events and community charity events. He also showed tremendous trust in the Youth Center regulars, often leaving teens in charge whilst he ran errands. Ernie is especially known for his hospitality, serving a variety of drinks and foods ranging from sandwiches to ice cream available for dine in or takeaway. Ernie opened an outdoor cafe and a Hawaiian themed beach cafe in 1995 and 1996. Going South Ernie departed Angel Grove to do volunteer work in South America in 1997, leaving the Youth Center to Jerome Stone. Jerome Stone's actual quote about Ernie's departure: "Well, his foreign service unit recalled him and he had to suddenly leave. I don't know, something about building a bridge in the Amazon." On the way back to California, Ernie’s train was delayed in San Orlando, Sonora. While he was wandering around the town, waiting for the train to arrive, he couldn't help but notice the way the local kids acted; aimless, miserable, and alleviating their boredom by fighting or even stealing. Then he came upon a teenage boy fighting (and being pounded by) five older guys, who ran as soon as they saw Ernie's uniform. As Ernie helped the battered teen—Tez Mror—home, Tez told him just how bad it was getting: teenagers were starting to form gangs, and crime was on the rise. Ernie never made his train. Instead, he bought and renovated an old Youth Center, naming it Ernie's, and began helping the kids and teens of San Orlando find fun, productive things to do. It worked; crime rates dropped and the gangs splintered apart. Later, he hired Tammy Mistic as an assistant, which ended up resulting in Ernie’s being invaded by her parents’ gang when they kidnapped her as a hostage. Personality Ernie is kind, generous and trusting, though not necessarily the smartest person in the room. He tends to let people walk all over him. He is also very creative. Talents and Abilities Ernie is very perceptive and a good judge of character, as well as creative. Trivia *According to Ernie himself in the episode "Football Season", he played fullback on his college football team. Category:Power Rangers: Aztec Storm Category:Male